


Polaroid

by ksubksub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Cute, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Summer Vacation, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksubksub/pseuds/ksubksub
Summary: "Can i take a picture with you?" his fingers curling on his Polaroid.The sight of Atsumu avoiding eye contact, with a faint moonlight shining on his face in the quiet summer night. Kita feels the wave of of emotion that he got earlier that day. A sudden wave that makes his body tickle, as if there is a butterfly in his stomach.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~~~~~ I hope i'm doing okay... if its too short i'm sorry because its my first time writing :D  
> oh also, english is not my first language so, if there's some typos and other mispronounce, sorry i gues HAHHAH.. make sure to give me a feedback how's the first chapter is like so i can write better on the next chapter~~!!

It was in the evening, as usual, he lies down at his usual spot. At a grass field not-too-far away from his cottage. His face facing up to the sky, looking at the clouds, naming every single one that looks interesting. The gray haired boy suddenly sits up, when he heard a sound. It was the sound of a camera clicking.

He glances a little so he can see who it is. But he sees a face he never seen before. The new face wears a short sleeve white hoodie, with some black gym shorts. With a touch of bucket hat and he’s bringing a Polaroid with him.

Kita was taken aback by this person’s aura.

_He’s must be from the cities._

They both just stare at each other. Neither of them said a single word. Kita sigh and lay back again, as if there was no one there.

The stranger was slightly offended at the behavior of the boy who was lying down with hands folded on his chest, closing both of his eyes. But he shrugs it off anyway.

Slowly, second by second, minute-by-minute, times go by, but the gray head know that the city boy who ruined his silence is still there.

He wants to ignore him, but the bleached-hair boy’s Polaroid camera is making an un-peaceful sound.

_The clicking sound… It’s annoying._

He keeps silent, but when he wants to speak up, he was interrupted.

“Hey, you!” The bleach head shouts.

Kita sits up again, surprised by the sudden shout.

He is really annoyed this time but his face shows nothing. “What is it?”

The city boy pointed at a spot. The spot is empty yet calming scenery full of grass and dandelions, with the saturated coral sky. “Do you mind taking a picture of me over there?” his tone was gentle, different from when he shouts.

Kita shook his head “Oh. Yeah, sure.”

“Here,” He hands him the polaroid, their hands brushed against each other but neither of them finds that weird, its nothing.

"What's your name? Or how people usually call you?" the tallboy walk to the spot he pointed out earlier. "How old are you?"

_So much question... How fun._

"Just call me Kita.” He said simply.

"I'm Atsumu, I came here with my family for a little vacation.” A laugh escapes his mouth.

“Okay.”

Kita closes one of his eyes to see through the Polaroid’s point of view. Kita freeze for a second. The sight Kita see brings an emotion that doesn’t exist, its like the mix of happiness, nostalgia all combined. He doesn’t know what it is. The sight of the stranger he just met minutes ago just blend in with the beautiful scenery, it was like as if the guy IS a beautiful scenery.

“Ok, I’ll count to three.” Kita is raising three fingers to give Atsumu a sign to be ready.

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three.” _Click!_

A thin piece of paper is coming out from the Polaroid. Atsumu ran back to the boy when he saw the paper coming out. Kita shake the picture, and when he sees the result, Atsumu is already beside him.

Kita mumbles “Beautiful…”

At first, Atsumu is laughing and said “Whoa! You took the picture better than me! Of course its beautiful.”

Kita just realized what he said and he automatically cover his mouth quickly. Atsumu is confused why the country boy so surprised. Then he realized it too. Beautiful. It's just single word, but Atsumu never heard such a word being thrown at him, at a time like this. It gives him a wave of emotion in every inch inside his body. They both went silence for a couple second. Atsumu can't look Kita in the eye; he’s way too embarrassed. Kita on the other hand, is digging a hole on Atsumu’s face with his stare.

“I-“ They speak at the same time, making the atmosphere surrounding them more and more stuffy.

“You go first.” Kita managed not to stutter in his sentence.

“Oh… Um... I guess I’ll get going now, see you around!” The city boy packed his Polaroid into his string bag and waving his hands goodbye to the country boy. Kita wave his hands back at him.

Kita immediately turn his back against Atsumu, who is walking in a fast pace to who-knows-where. Kita sit-downs and buried his face into his folded elbow.

“Beautiful, huh.” He scoffs at himself.


	2. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same day as the previous chapter, but at the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Thanks for you guys that read and leaving a kudos on the first chapter!

He opens his eyes, slowly. He just stare into the empty sky, the night breeze is blowing his fair skin.

_No stars again…_

It’s always been like this, daydreaming in the evening without any trouble and ended up waking up in the middle of the night. But it was the first time that he felt like something’s off with his usual routine.

The sleepy boy gets up, and head back to his home, the cottage. His head is facing the ground because he just wakes up. On the way back, his thoughts immediately go to that new guy.

_Don’t… think about him… I’ll never see him again anyways…_

When he knew that he’s already approaching his home, he raised his heavy head. He stopped in his steps. Shocked and surprised. The moment he didn’t expect would happen is standing right in front of his eyes.

There, stands a familiar tall figure. His body is leaning to the RV Kita never seen before. With his hood resting on his head, a pajama pants, and some sandals, with socks. Kita rubbed his eyes, thinking he may be still a little sleepy. But no, he’s wide-awake. Kita is silenced. He struggles to even let out a sigh.

The person noticed that there is a presence not-too-far from where he stands. He looks to his left and sees the boy he doesn’t want to meet again is there. He let out a heavy sigh.

“Don’t tell me you’re following me. I only look at you for like two minutes, okay? Sorry.”

Kita is dumbfounded no idea what the hell Atsumu is talking about.

“Huh?”

Atsumu freezes. Realize that he just spilled all the beans he’s keeping away from Kita.

_Shit._

“I mean-”

“You watch me sleeping?”

Kita is a straightforward person. Atsumu on the other hand, is sweating nervously.

“I swear I don’t take any pictures, I’m just looking!”

“You even take a picture too?”

Atsumu widened his eyes and stutters, even his body gesture is stuttering too. Atsumu doesn’t dare look at Kita in the eye, scared that the boy he’s interested in to make weird assumptions about him.

“Its okay I guess… You could have woken me up, though.” Kita rubs his nape, looking at Atsumu.

Atsumu doesn’t expect a boy like Kita would say something like that. He’s already preparing to rip apart the Polaroid sheets in his pocket. And let out a sigh of relief that he doesn’t have to do that.

“I’ll go now… my granny probably already asleep.” Kita is pointing at a cozy-looking cottage in front of them. Kita doesn’t wait for Atsumu’s reply and just started walking towards his house.

“Wait! That’s your house?” he shouted “You lived there?” he pointed at the cottage his parents told him to stay in.

“Yeah… why?” he tilt his head.

“Actually, my parents told me to sleep in there, and I already met your grandma too! Her cooking skill is amazing! So good!” Atsumu says loudly in the quiet night. Kita finds that annoyingly cute. But the fact that they will sleep in the same room makes Kita uneasy. He never really sleeps with anyone but his grandmother, but he feels like its nothing much.

“Then, do you want to go together?” he asks.

“Sure.” Atsumu replied without missing a beat.

They walk together towards Kita’s cottage. No one's talking, but it's not awkward at all. Somehow they both enjoy the calming silence surrounding them. The soothing night air in this hour and the faint cricket sounds makes it even more calming. It’s the first time for both of them to interacted with someone that come far away from where they lived. In the city, Atsumu only go to restaurants, park, department store, and all. He’s happy that his parents dragged him and not his twin brother to come here. Taking pictures with Polaroid is not his hobby. He just bought it out of boredom the other day.

“Um… uh…” Atsumu struggles to speak, hesitant about the question he’s going to ask.

“What is it?” Kita turn his body facing Atsumu so they’re face-to-face.

“Can I take a picture... with you?” he fidgets with his string bag.

“Together?” Kita feels the emotion that he feels earlier in that day again. The sight of Atsumu avoiding eye contact with him, the faint moonlight shining behind him hit Atsumu’s embarrassed face. He wants to capture this weirdly nostalgic moment.

“Sure.”

“Really?” he squealed, then cough. Because he’s embarrassed of himself acting like that.

Atsumu reach into his bag and took out the Polaroid camera he had. Then he stands next to Kita and match his height to him. The lens of the Polaroid is facing them.

“One… Two… Three!”


End file.
